Taj Mahal
by TiCkLeDpInK22
Summary: His eyes were her kryptonite. Onepart Lit.


Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. Thanks for your time.

Summary- I saw fourteen children in your lovely brown eyes. You were meant to be mine.

**A/N-** I'm back again ladies and gents. However, it's a **_one-parter_**. And, it's a LIT::Gasps: I know, but I've been reading a lot of them lately, and I found these song lyrics, and they fit perfectly with Rory and Jess. It's called "Taj Mahal" by Sam Roberts. Most of you probably haven't heard of him. He's a famous Canadian singer, and some of the Canadian bands leak over the border into the good ol' border states. Let me know if you have heard of him though.

It's set somewhere after A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving, around when it begins to snow. Don't worry you die-hard Trories fans, Trories are still my number one.

**Taj Mahal**

Jess was meant to be Rory's. Rory was meant to be Jess's. And if you haven't figured it out, they were meant to be each other's. Rory loved everything about him. His unruly messy hair, his nose, his sharp cheek bones, his sarcastic smirk, his_ hands_. But most certainly, she loved his eyes. Those soul-stirring brown eyes that left such a reaction on Rory, she wasn't sure if she had or could ever feel this way. It was _love._ She felt real love for the first time, and she couldn't get enough.

Rory learned she had a bit of a control over Jess if she really wanted it. She could kiss him into getting whatever she wanted. Coffee. A given. A book. No doubt. But this was a little harder to convince him into doing.

It was a first snowfall, and Rory was stuck all alone while Lorelai was stuck at the Inn, because the power was out, and one of Lorelai's first rules was to stay at the Inn if the power went out, until it came back on.The only communication the two had was letters. However, now the Inn was completely blocked in after snow fell off the roof. Lorelai wrote one more letter, and dropped it off a roof to Kirk. Kirk was running back and forth between the Inn and the house for hours. When Rory received her last letter, it was another complaint about the snow.

_Rory Darling Dearest,_

_I WANNA PLAY IN THE SNOW! I want to play in it so bad, but I'm stuck in an Inn with stupid Michel, and Sookie is flipping out about what to make with no appliances, for the guests. It's Fruit Loops for us! We're completely blocked in now by the snow. The only way I could get this to Kirk was to drop it out a window, so that's what I'll do. However, if he misses. and it falls in some snow, I hope it's still legible. Anywho, do everything we normally do in the snow. And do whatever you do to convince Jess in to doing anything now. You need a partner in all our special snow events. Just don't fill me in how, please. I want to be a cool mom. Throw a snowball or two at Taylor's house for me._

_Love you Lots_

_Your Estranged Mother_

Rory sighed. Convincing Jess was not going to be easy.

_I'm Shah Jahan, you're Taj Mahal. _

_Do you remember that night at the Minah Bazaar._

_You were meant to be mine._

_You were meant to be mine._

Rory dressed in jeans, a very warm sweatshirt, her coat, a scarf, mittens, and a hat. Her hair was in two braids, and Rory knew that Jess loved her hair that way. She hoped this would add to the convincing.

She was walking down the street, looking at the snow covered town. It was beautiful. Snow covered trees, and the gazebo, and Luke's. Oh Luke's was a magical place. A magical place with a magical boy inside. She opened the door and breathed in the warm air and coffee.

"He's upstairs," Luke startled Rory out of her thoughts.

"Oh ok," Rory began to walk toward the stairs but not before asking," Does Jess have a hat and gloves?"

"Ah...no," Luke shook her head.

"Do _you_ have a hat and gloves he could borrow?" Rory asked.

"Should be on the kitchen table," Luke replied.

"Thanks a bunch," Rory grinned. She tredded up the stairs, and quietly opened the door. He was sleeping, and was curled up with a book in his hand, of course. She got near him, and looked at his book, _War and Peace._ However, his bookmark startled her. It was a picture of her. She had no idea when or how it was taken. She was sitting at Luke's, staring into space with a cup of coffee in her hand. It was something she would never forget about him. He was a softie.

Rory sat and stared at the sleeping body. She didn't know how to wake him. A bucket of water? Clapping in his ears? Jumping on the bed? _Kissing him?_ Rory agreed to the latter and bent down.

Once her lips touched his, his body began to move, and then his hand pushed her head to him closer.

Breaking away, the two were looking at each other. Rory was staring into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. Everytime she saw his eyes, she saw their future, and a beautiful future it was. A completely beautiful one.

_I saw fourteen children_

_In your lovely brown eyes  
To be king and queen _

_Was just a disguise_

_You were meant to be mine_

_You were meant to be mine_

_So keep on, keep on singing baby_

_Keep on, keep on singing Taj Mahal._

She saw New York City, journalism, children, a lovely apartment, with him in it.

"Wow, what a wake up," Jess grinned. "Can you and Luke switch houses? I want to wake up to that every morning. Not 'Get up you punk-ass'."

"I'll see what can be arranged," Rory agreed, and kissed him once more. "What are you doing today?"

"Hopefully this," he replied honestly.

"Uh-huh, give me a serious answer, or you get none of this for a week," Rory replied stubbornly.

"Not a thing," Jess answered.

"Good, 'cause I wanna ask you something," Rory hinted.

"Oh boy," Jess sighed.

"It snowed last night," Rory grinned.

"Wow, how fascinating."

"_Jess,_" Rory whined. "I wanna go play in the snow!"

"No way," Jess replied.

"Please?" Rory pouted, sticking her lower lip out.

"That face has never worked," Jess pointed out.

"Fine," Rory continued to pout, and kissed him. She teasingly tried to pull away, but he refused, and Rory knew she had dragged him in.

"You completely suck," Jess told her.

"Yes, I know. Now, get your clothes on, and I have your coat, and gloves and a hat ready for you," Rory noted.

"Aww, jeez," Jess moaned.

"Come on pouty face. I'll give you a _kiss,_" Rory sang to him.

"I'll ponder this while putting on my horrifying Metallica t-shirt," Jess called from out the door.

Her kisses were his kryptonite. She figured out his weakness. Luckily, he hadn't figured out hers. His eyes.

_Sitting with you on the banks of the Ganges_

_Stealing a kiss on the streets of Bombay._

_Caressing your hair like the wind through the palm trees._

_I never dreamed that anyone could take you away, Taj Mahal._

The two walked hand-in-hand down the street. "What's first on the list?" Jess asked.

"Something you'll thoroughly enjoy," Rory said. They walked toward Taylor's house, and Rory ordered, "Go make some snowballs, darlin'. We're gonna snowball Taylor's house."

"Oh this is my dream come true," Jess smirked. "Your kisses were worth it."

"Aren't they always?" Rory asked, walking over and putting her hands through his hair.

No response was needed but a kiss. A wonderful kiss that Rory felt could only be finished by looking into his eyes.

Brown eyes were magical.

**A/N-** Did you like it? I figured it was okay, and pretty fluffy.

**QuEEnSeRb716** would like to add:

How many people cannot believe TiCkLeDpInK22 wrote a Lit?


End file.
